


В его руках

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: Т4-16 ЗС. Щит Кэпа ужасно винит себя, что во время Второй Мировой не уберёг Баки. И первым узнаёт его в Солдате. Именно поэтому Щит так легко переходит в его руки, и вообще всячески пытается намекнуть своему хозяину, что это не враг, это - Баки. И совсем не обижается, когда Стив роняет его в воду - лишь бы эти двое вновь обрели друг друга.





	

Тогда, в поезде, единственное, чего он хотел — защитить. Он даже не понял, что случилось, пока не почувствовал, как плохо хозяину. Он не мог поверить, что его стремление защитить пару хозяина стало тому погибелью. Так не должно было быть. Он же… Он хотел защитить. Только лишь защитить того, кто был им с хозяином дороже всех на свете. Он всегда так нравился ему. Был такой красивый, ловкий. Отважный. Любимый. Наверное, для того, кто вместо защиты не уберег, обжигающе ледяная вода — самое оно. Он не справился с тем, с чем не справиться не имел права. Последнее, что он помнит с того времени — это постепенно замедляющееся сердцебиение хозяина, становящееся практически неслышным и неощущаемым. Он думает, что это так чертовски несправедливо. Не иметь больше шанса выразить, как сильно они любят его. И засыпает, думая, что это навсегда.

На крыше, еще не долетев несколько метров до темной фигуры, он уже понимает, кто именно поймает его сейчас. Он знает эти глаза. Он не понимает, почему тот не узнает его. Как так? Это же я! Ты меня знаешь! Вспомни меня! Это я тогда погубил тебя. Единственное, что он может, это горько кричать от переполняющего его сожаления. Мне так жаль! Пожалуйста, всмотрись, вот же мы! Нам было так плохо без тебя тогда. Ты не представляешь, как нам плохо без тебя сейчас. Воздух вокруг вибрирует, отзываясь на его низкий, протяжный стон, в котором поровну боли и разочарования. Прилетев в руки хозяина, он в сердцах бьет того даже сильнее, чем должен. Да чтоб тебя! Он же был так близко! Они не узнали друг друга.

На мосту он кричит, что есть сил. Посмотри на него, на меня, это же мы! Он снова оказывается в руках пары хозяина. И на этот раз он чувствует его живую руку. Он узнает капиллярный узор на подушечках его пальцев. Он вибрирует от желания не отпускать, прикипеть к его руке, чтобы не дать ему снова уйти. Не оставляй нас. Мы так скучаем по тебе… Хозяин не узнает свою пару, и ему хочется устроить погром. Ну что же ты! Смотри, как он держит меня. Только один человек в твоей жизни держал меня так. Только в его руках мне так же покойно, как в твоих. Всмотрись. Ты знаешь его. Ну же! Он не может саботировать хозяина. Он может только наблюдать, как эти двое снова теряют друг друга, став ближе на шаг. 

На хелликариере он наблюдает беспомощно, как они дерутся. Он знает, что хозяин сделает все, что только сможет, чтобы вернуть пару. Сопротивляющуюся отчаянно. Что же с тобой сделали, что ты не узнаешь нас? Как ты жил без нас? Как мы жили без тебя? Они дерутся, и дерутся, и дерутся… Падая в воду, он думает, что вот все и вернулось на круги своя. Над ним снова смыкается толща воды. Но в этот раз его не раздирает чувство вины. Он видел, успел в последний момент, как в глазах пары его хозяина вместе с ужасом, гневом и отчаянием мелькнуло узнавание. Он снова засыпает, но на этот раз он верит, знает. Все возвращается. Они снова будут вместе.


End file.
